DESCRIPTION (Verbatim from the Applicant's Abstract): We have demonstrated in Phase I that grid window supports for accelerator targets represent an improvement in terms of maximum operating pressure, area independence, and heat removal over convectively cooled designs. These very promising Phase I developed techniques will be expanded upon in Phase II. In order to culminate in a fully developed, high performance accelerator, capable of operating at 80uA dual extraction, the project will also include research on ion sources and self-shielding. The shielding research will involve the application of Monte Carlo simulations to streamline the revisions of the shield composition and geometry. The ion source development will involve improvement to heat and gas transport in a differentially pumped internal Penning source. The combined technologies will comprise an accelerator that is less than 10 percent more costly to manufacture than our current offering, with twice the yield. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Not Available